Music played in Break
IMost of the music that played in the break segments. Usually the music is game related. Rock Band music not counted since the hosts usually cite the song that came out on Rock Band DLC. The music that appears in each episode is by sequential order. [[Episode 3|'Episode 3:']] *1st Break 28 Weeks Later In The House - In A Heartbeat, PissWasser GTA IV TV ad, some song thing, Final Fantasy VI, Alice by Pogo [[Episode 4|'Episode 4:']] *1st Break Turbo Turtle [[Episode 5|'Episode 5:']] *1st Break Some videogame song, Daft Punk Around the World and Bioshock Andrew Ryan mashup. *2nd Break Hulk music, Sonic Spinball, 16-Bit song [[Episode 6|'Episode 6:']] *1st Break 17:20 some videogame song, 18:45 Silver Surfer Music (NES) - Title Screen Theme *2nd Break 32:00 Model 2 Sega CD dashboard [[Episode 7|'Episode 7:']] *2nd Break 43:20 F-Zero (Mute City) [[Episode 8|'Episode 8:']] *1st Break violin and string instruments song, Mega Man 3 intro *2nd Break Mega Man 2 Dr. Wily battle theme OC Remix Another Mega Man OC Remix [[Episode 9|'Episode 9:']] *1st Break: Gradius 3 (Weapon select music) 22:00-22:57 8-bit song 24:13 Batman (Stage 2) NES [[Episode 11|'Episode 11:']] *1st Break 8 bit Suffegerate City David Bowie, 35:00 Twishart's Warhead music [[Episode 12|'Episode 12:']] *1st Break Hey Ya Outkast + Navi's "HEY!" The orginal Crazy in Love tune *2nd Break PS3 How to Save a Life parody [[Episode 13|'Episode 13:']] *1st Break The Can-Gate song from Parappa the Rappa 40:15-43:31 Pokemon Combat Rap [[Episode 14|'Episode 14:']] *1st Break 2 NES songs Donkey Kong Country 2 Stickerbrush Symphony by Team Genius , Swizz Beats - Top Down *2nd Break 1:01:00 The Revenge of Shinobi (Long Distance) [[Episode 15|'Episode 15:']] *1st Break: Some song at 33:38 [[Episode 16|'Episode 16:']] *1st Break Mash up Kirby Superstar Gorumet Race with Snoop Dogg's Drop it Like it's Hot. *2nd Break Straight to Hell by The Clash [[Episode 17|'Episode 17:']] *1st Break 33:38 Jonathon Coulton SkullCrusher Mountain 36:00 Castle Crashers Select a Character/Map Theme [[Episode 18|'Episode 18:']] *1st break Snake Rattle and Roll - David Wise *2nd break Johnny Appleseed” by Joe Strummer 53:44, another song at 55:45 The Lost Vikings (Candy World) [[Episode 19|'Episode 19:']] *1st Break Die Hard Trilogy- Wall Street *2nd Break 53:43 Tekken 3 (Jin Kazuma) [[Episode 20|'Episode 20:']] *1st Break Sub Zero Chinese Ninja Warrior - Immortals *2nd Break 1:00:55 Second fly swatter music - Mario Paint [[Episode 21|'Episode 21:']] *1st Break Mario "Here we go" mix, Conker 64 The Great Mighty Poo *2nd Break 1:05:00 song 1:08:00 That one song from David Wise [[Episode 22|'Episode 22:']] *1st Break 32:00-10 some song, 33:17 another song [[Episode 23|'Episode 23']]: *1st Break 27:15 some Mega Man music, Palette Swap Ninja - Three Red Lights *2nd Break 1:06:55 NES music, 1:09:06 new song [[Episode 24|'Episode 24:']] *2nd Break: 1:15:30 Starfox (any game) ending theme, 1:16:40 Ass Kicking Fat Kid [[Episode 25|'Episode 25:']] *1st Break Welcome to hell Some monster mash esque song. *2nd Break Oh Dracula [[Episode 26|'Episode 26:']] *1st Break It's a Wonderful World set to Mario and Luigi's Super Mario World, GTA IV intro Soviet Connection *2nd Break 1:17:02 Bloody Tears, Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest [[Episode 27|'Episode 27:']] *1st Break Palette Swap Ninja- Viva Pinata 2nd Break 1:09:10 new song [[Episode 28|'Episode 28:']] *1st Break FF VI break music, Dead Space scoring *2nd Break Turbo Turtle [[Episode 29|'Episode 29:']] *1st Break Palette Swap Ninja Wii Christmas *2nd Break Symphonic arrangement of Star Wars Theme [[Episode 30|'Episode 30:']] *1st Break 37:23 some song Space Invaders. replayed in episode 66. 44:41 new song *2nd Break acoustic guitar of Mario 2 [[Episode 31|'Episode 31:']] *1st Break 8-Bit Chocolate Rain, 40:41 new song Wii music esque noise *2nd Break Wizard and Warriors III Thieves Guild, PSP Rap [[Episode 32|'Episode 32:']] *1st Break 27:17 Something by David Wise, 28:41 new song *2nd Break Brentalfloss Tetris [[Episode 33|'Episode 33:']] *1st Break Chris Antista and Garrett Ballistic Ken vs. Ryu *2nd Break Sonic 3 Ending [[Episode 34|'Episode 34:']] *2nd Break 1:12:36 Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Stage J) [[Episode 35|'Episode 35']]: *1st Break The Woodbox Gang Song on Mario, Time to Get Movin (Simian Acres)? *2nd Break 1:35:47 Mega Man 2 metal intro [[Episode 36|'Episode 36:']] *1st Break Mikel Reparaz MTV music Generator, Super Mario Show Rap *2nd Break Dan Amrich WKRP in Cinncinati, Q-Bert Song [[Episode 37|'Episode 37:']] *1st Break 54:17 some song, Redman rap on Street Fighter 55:01 *2nd Break Controversial Little Big Planet Song, Chun Li rap. [[Episode 38|'Episode 38:']] *1st Break Francis I Hate Remix L4D, 33:40 some slow slong [[Episode 39|'Episode 39:']] *1st Break 27:25 some 16 bit/midi videogame song, 28:00 Protoculture Del the Funky Homosapien [[Episode 40|'Episode 40:']] *1st Break Jai Ho Slumdog Millionaire, Some song from GTA Lost and the Damned *2nd Break 1:19:46 Some song (synth and drums) [[Episode 41|'Episode 41:']] *1st Break Super Mario CD 37:30, another one at 39:53 *2nd Break Don't Copy that Floppy, another song from Super Mario CD [[Episode 42|'Episode 42:']] *1st Break 22:50 Filter (Hey Man, Nice Shot), 26:07 Bust a Groove - I luv Hamburgers [[Episode 43|'Episode 43:']] *1st Break Stan Bush You got the Touch, Optimus Rhyme *2nd Break Chris Issak's Wicked Game in davidthebowie's TalkRadar promo [[Episode 44|'Episode 44:']] *1st Break KMFDM Free Your Hate *2nd Break Geometry Wars, Halo All I play Oh- Palette Swap Ninja [[Episode 45|'Episode 45:']] *1st Break ytmnd.com Capt Picard, Duane and Brando Ninja Gaiden, Bionic Commando Rearmed Power Plant, Home Movies Birthday Song *2nd Break 2:08:00 Street Fighter music?, Rap that uses the Ocarina of Time horse music. [[Episode 46|'Episode 46:']] *1st Break Electric Dreams Chorus, Charles Hamilton November 10, samples Marble Plant from Sonic 1. Electric Dreams Video *2nd Break Let it Run, Mario Paint [[Episode 47|'Episode 47:']] *1st Break 29:00 Cuban/latin american music with maracas, 34:00 Castlevania *2nd Break Horrible music from some Developer that makes crapware Pets games' website [[Episode 48|'Episode 48:']] *1st Break Pogo White Mountain *2nd Break 1:26:00 Some song, L4D mix, Turbo Turtle, Take you for a ride [[Episode 49|'Episode 49:']] *1st Break 8-bit NIN The Perfect Drug, Some Half Life song, X-Men animated Show theme *2nd Break 1:19:40 some song [[Episode 50|'Episode 50:']] *1st Break Nickelback Hero, 45:50 NES Song *2nd Break Peggle's Beethoven's Ode to Joy 9th symphony [[Episode 51|'Episode 51:']] *1st Break The Did and Lil Shrimp Rap about TalkRadar *2nd Break ytmnd rap about SEGA cease and desist [[Episode 52|'Episode 52:']] *1st Break 26:55 some song with pan flutes, Punchout Rap at 27:00 ish, 29:39 song with guitar, string bass *2nd Break 1:37:36 Some western song [[Episode 53|'Episode 53:']] *1st Break Symphony rendition of a song, Winnie the Pooh Techno remix *2nd Break Ice Ice Mikey [[Episode 54|'Episode 54:']] *1st Break Song played in 106. Violins and woodwinds, PS3 E3 2006 Haz Harai Genji Techno Remix *2nd Break 1:04:00 some song [[Episode 55|'Episode 55:']] *1st Break 29:10 Breakbeat esque music 30:20 Unconditional by The Bravery *2nd Break 1:15:40 NES music [[Episode 56|'Episode 56:']] *1st Break Pantera *2nd Break Bobby Brown On Our Own from Ghostbusters 2 [[Episode 57|'Episode 57:']] *1st Break 32:10 NEW music, Charles Hamilton November 10 *2nd Break Atari for the children [[Episode 58|'Episode 58:']] *1st Break davidthebowie's Chris Antista smells like Pizza, 16 Bit MJ music Bad, The Way You Make Me Feel *2nd Break 16 Bit Beat It + MJ's vocals Episode 59: *1st Break Sonic 3 Ice Cap, Skullmonkey's Bonus Room PS1 [[Episode 60|'Episode 60:']] *1st Break 22:16 rock music, 24:00 Watchmen scoring? [[Episode 61|'Episode 61:']] *1st Break Ocarina of Time Fire Temple, 60's esque music of Hulk, NES from some superhero game *2nd Break 60's esque music of Iron Man and Thor. NES music from superhero played again. [[Episode 62|'Episode 62:']] *1st Break 29:30 Orchestra+Choir *2nd Break 1:20:40 NES Title Screen to Excitebike [[Episode 63|'Episode 63']]: *1st Break Rap on Street Fighter, Opening music of GI Joe the movie, Take you for a Ride mixed with Marvel vs. Capcom rap *2nd Break 1:34:40 some song, 1:38:04 rap about videogames [[Episode 64|'Episode 64:']] *1st Break: Music + Del Griffith some John Hughes film. [[Episode 65|'Episode 65:']] *1st Break 32:15 Ambient music *2nd Break 1:16:45 some music [[Episode 66|'Episode 66:']] *1st Break: 34:20 Super Metroid (Norfair), 37:20 Metroid Metal *2nd Break: Sick Puppies - War SFIV theme [[Episode 67|'Episode 67:']] *1st Break: Bind Those Keys - Amerigo Vespucci, 28:58 some videogame song with guitar, Zelda Song of Storms *2nd Break: 1:33:25 Silver Surfer (Title Screen) [[Episode 68|'Episode 68:']] *1st Break Chu Chu Rocket Drum and Bass Remix, 1:04:15 Some rap song *2nd Break Bad Religion 10-20-10 [[Episode 69|'Episode 69:']] *No Break segments [[Episode 70|'Episode 70:']] *1st Break Kingdom Hearts- HIKARI Orchetral Version 42:50 *2nd Break 1:33:10 Disney Theme Park jazz [[Episode 71|'Episode 71:']] *1st Break 26:10 Dr. Horrible Nathan Fillion 28:25 new song *2nd Break Careless Whispers 8-Bit [[Episode 72|'Episode 72:']] *1st Break: Yeah + some videogame song *2nd Break: Asian SNES music 1:26:10 [[Episode 73|'Episode 73:']] *1st Break 30:38 Super Mario Bros Super Show Rap, 31:37 Super Mario Disco CD *2nd Break 1:04:30 NES Super Mario dance song? , Do the Mario Mario Super Show [[Episode 74|'Episode 74:']] *1st Break 8 Bit Benny Hill, Daytona USA Rolling Start *2nd Break 1:25:53 NES Metal Storm (Stage 1) [[Episode 75|'Episode 75:']] *1st Break Plants Vs. Zombies, 34:40 some Monster mash type song *2nd Break Silent Hill 2 intro, Nightmare on Elm Street Rap [[Episode 76|'Episode 76:']] *1st Break 34:20 fast rocking NES music *2nd Break DJ Hero Mix Eric Prydz Pjanno + Tears for Fears Episode 77: * 1st Break L4D Tank Remix Rock *2nd Break 1:32:54 some music with marimbas and woodwinds [[Episode 78|'Episode 78']]: *1st Break 49:35 Wizards & Warriors NES 52:45 Battletoads in Battlemaniacs (Stage 1) *2nd Break 1:54:38 Cobra Triangle 1:57:40 DK2 (Stickerbrush Symphony) [[Episode 79|'Episode 79:']] *1st Break 35:55 ExciteBike Hardcore *2nd Break 1:05:05 SNES Super Mario Kart Remix [[Episode 80|'Episode 80:']] *1st Break: Love Shack, Halo All-I-Play-Oh, and Centerfold (all sang by Dan Amrich) *2nd Break: Learn to Spell and Coffeehouse Girl [[Episode 81|'Episode 81:']] *1st Break 30:00 song, 32:30 new song [[Episode 82|'Episode 82:']] *1st Break MS3TK Patrick Swayze Christmas, 30:26 NES Duck Tales (Transylvania) *2nd Break 1:00:36 NES Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Stage J), MS3TK Do they know its Christmas Time? PSN - Learn to Spell [[Episode 83|'Episode 83:']] *1st Break 39:10 Pan flutes some videogame music, Jay-Z 99 Problems Super Mario Brothers, 43:38 Bayonetta Fly Me to the Moon *2nd Break 1:45:47 Loaded (Stage 1) [[Episode 84|'Episode 84:']] *1st Break 31:10 OutRun, Space Harrier Theme *2nd Break 1:44:20 Outrun Bayonetta 1:43:55 new song [[Episode 85|'Episode 85:']] *1st Break 24:36 Prince of Persia scoring, Uncharted 2 Theme *2nd Break 1:12:00 Katamari music [[Episode 86|'Episode 86:']] *1st Break 8 bit Buddy Holly , 8 bit Duck Tales, 8 bit Island in the Sun *2nd Break Guile Theme [[Episode 87|'Episode 87:']] *1st Break Something from Bioshock, Balrog Cammy Gigaton Punch song *2nd Break 8 Bit Limp Bizkit Break Stuff [[Episode 88|'Episode 88:']] *1st Break Bioshocks licensed music, 50's Boogie Man *2nd Break Bill Withers She goes away, Mario Kart by some Asian guy, Blaster Master Overdrive music [[Episode 89|'Episode 89:']] *1st Break World 1-3 Orchestra Super Mario Brothers OC Remix, Wizards and Warriros (sample in mc chris the Tussin) 58:17 new song, 59:20 DJ Pretzel Street Fighter Turbo high Five E Honda song *2nd Break new song 1:37:25 [[Episode 90|'Episode 90:']] *1st Break Die Hard Arcade cowbell 42:20 Drum and Bass *2nd Break 1:43:18 song, TSR Promo song from 43 [[Episode 91|'Episode 91:']] *1st Break 1:10:28 some song Final Fantasy? *2nd Break COD 4 Sgt. Griggs credits rap [[Episode 92|'Episode 92:']] *1st Break Final Fantasy VI music riff, KMFDM Drug Against War [[Episode 93|'Episode 93:']] *1st Break 30:38 Final Fantasy XIII Battle music, GTA IV Pisswasser Ad, 32:37 some orchestral song *2nd Break 1:43:40 new song guitar [[Episode 94|'Episode 94:']] *1st Break 40:56 8-bit song, 44:38 new song *2nd Break 1:37:03 some song [[Episode 95|'Episode 95:']] *1st Break Gothicles Contra + Konami code *2nd Break 1:11:20 Final Fantasy XIII music? [[Episode 96|'Episode 96:']] *1st Break Dr. Horrible Sing Along 21:20. new song 23:15 *2nd Break 59:00, new song 1:00:12 [[Episode 97|'Episode 97:']] *1st Break serpanto Counterstrike gunshots, Conker 64 The Great Mighty Poo song *2nd Break 1:21:50 Dote the Cat [[Episode 98|'Episode 98:']] *1st Break Orbital- Halycon, Family Guy Bag of Weed, another song from Hackers soundtrack *2nd Break 1:37:17 new song. 1:39:18 new song from Hackers [[Episode 99|'Episode 99:']] *1st Break 43:28 Final Fantasy XIII Battle Music, 55:28 new song *2nd Break PSN Arcade Gaming Shrine [[Episode 100|'Episode 100:']] *last Break DJ Coop Dogg Helix Nebula Hip Hop remix [[Episode 101|'Episode 101:']] *1st Break Nights Kid Fuckers Hoagie song, 45:13 another Nights Song *2nd Break 1:52:25 new song, 1:53:40 Team Teamwork/Clipse - Lost Woods/Virginia [[Episode 102|'Episode 102:']] *1st Break 37:40 new song, Rising Zan Samurai Gunman *2nd Break 1:21:52 new song, 1:38:00 new song [[Episode 103|'Episode 103:']] *1st Break 28:31 some song with strings, Press X to Jason, 31:45 A remix of Bowser's stage from Super Mario 64 *2nd Break 1:54:40 Super Mario Galaxy 2 [[Episode 104|'Episode 104:']] *1st Break Assassins Creed 2 Venice Rooftops, 37:04 8-Bit song *2nd Break Welcome to your Doom Hip Hop Altered Beast remix [[Episode 105|'Episode 105:']] *1st Break 40:26 Remix of Star Fox (Corneria) *2nd Break SNES You gotta friend in me [[Episode 106|'Episode 106:']] *no breaks [[Episode 107|'Episode 107:' ]] *1st Break Trico reveal trailer, 49:50 Kirby Super Star (Spring Breeze Ending) *2nd Break 1:46:35 Donkey Kong Country (Title Screen) [[Episode 108|'Episode 108:']] *1st Break Jose Gonzalez -Far Away, some other artist Compass *2nd Break Ashtar Command Dead Man's Gun, Shitty band that deserves more than a 5 cent refund - U Remind Me + Someday [[Episode 109|'Episode 109:']] *1st Break SCRPG Massacre MIDI version Sweet Dreams Chris Anglista Remix *2nd Break 1:24:15 rock song [[Episode 110|'Episode 110:']] *1st Break 1:18:32 song, 1:20:31 NES song [[Episode 111|'Episode 111:']] *1st Break Super Meat Market - TDar Song (From a TDard) *2nd Break 58:40 NES Batman (Stage 1) [[Episode 112|'Episode 112:']] *1st Break Shotgun Zerg and One Beer. Catalyst Linkin Park MOH trailer *2nd Break PSN Arcade Gaming Shrine [[Episode 113|'Episode 113']]: *1st Break 22:00 some song, 32:20 Rock 'n Roll Racing (Highway Star) 34:00 Journey to Silius (Stage 3) *2nd Break 1:22:46 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Overworld) [[Episode 114|'Episode 114:']] *1st Break F-Zero GX Mrs. Arrow, 45:50 NES song. Antista's favorite shitty anthem "Hero" *2nd Break Anamanaguchi's Scott Pilgrim 1:35:20 [[Episode 115|'Episode 115']] *1st Break 55:05 Tails song, Sarcastic Gamer I hate this Wii (parody of My Name Is) 58:00 SNES poor Seinfield chess music *2nd Break Black Keys - Strange Times GTA IV [[Episode 116|'Episode 116:']] *1st Break Brett Elston Ambient Remix 42:00, 56:17 Costume Quest music?,56:40 Gaylords- Some Asian stereotype song from 50's *2nd Break 1:52:13 From Mafia II, 1:53:28 Electronic synth [[Episode 117|'Episode 117:']] *1st Break 54:35 Ninja Gaiden (Bazlisk Mine Field) *2nd Break Sonic Spinball option music, Earth Wind and Fire September [[Episode 118|'Episode 118:']] *none [[Episode 119|'Episode 119:']] *ambient stuff *ambient stuff *You're Tearing Me Apart Lisa Dubstep remix [[Episode 120|'Episode 120:']] *1st Break Underwater Ambience Stickerbrush Symphony, 38:00 8 Bit Aquatic Ambience *2nd Sonic song by an online community. RC PROam menu [[Episode 121|'Episode 121:']] * [[Episode 122|'Episode 122']]: *1st Break Coolspot remix Stronger Kanye West *2nd Break TKRMX [[Episode 123|'Episode 123:']] * [[Episode 124|'Episode 124:']] * [[Episode 125|'Episode 125:']] * [[Episode 126|'Episode 126:']] * [[Episode 127|'Episode 127:']] * [[Episode 128|'Episode 128:']] * [[Episode 129|'Episode 129']]: * [[Episode 130|'Episode 130:']] *1st break theme from Epic Mickey title screen *2nd break Wishery by Pogo [[Episode 131|'Episode 131:']] * [[Episode 132]]: * [[Episode 133|'Episode 133:']] *Saki Kaskas - Callista "Club AfterLife" Mass Effect 2 *Jose Gonzales mash up [[Episode 134|'Episode 134:']] * [[Episode 135|'Episode 135:']] * [[Episode 136|'Episode 136:']] * [[Episode 137|'Episode 137:']] * [[Episode 138|'Episode 138:']] * [[Episode 139|'Episode 139:']] * [[Episode 140|'Episode 140:']] * [[Episode 141|'Episode 141:']] * [[Episode 142|'Episode 142:']] * [[Episode 143|'Episode 143:']] Episode 144: Episode 145: Episode 146: Episode 147: Episode 148: Episode 149: Episode 150: Episode 151 Episode 152 Episode 153 Episode 154 Episode 155 Episode 156 Episode 157 Episode 158 Episode 159 Episode 160 Episode 161 Episode 162 Episode 163 Episode 164 Episode 165 Episode 166 Episode 167 Episode 168 episode 169 episode 170 episode 171 episode 172 episode 173 episode 174 Episode 175 Episode 176 Episode 177 Episode 178 Episode 179 Episode 180 Episode 181 Episode 182 Episode 183 Episode 184 Episode 185 Episode 186 Episode 187 Episode 188 Episode 189 Episode 190 Episode 191 Episode 192 Episode 193 Episode 194 Episode 195 Episode 196 Episode 197 Episode 198 Category:Information Category:Music